


Enough Loops to Send Nudes

by spidersrorg



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Feral, First Times, Guro, M/M, Pet Play, Pool Sex, Praise, Size Kink, Toys, Voyeurism, WIP collection, Wall Sex, corsets, dick stepping, handjobs, porn mags, send nudes, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidersrorg/pseuds/spidersrorg
Summary: COLLECTION FIC.--Chapter 1: Drabbles of varying lengths and degrees of spice written for curious cat prompts back in 2018. Some are serious, some are comedic.Chapter 2,3: bottle caps / bullet shells : a WIP i decided to remove, but is now here for your reading pleasure. Ryo and Akira become renegade bounty hunters.Chapter 4,5,6: pyrite: another WIP i removed.  NSFW.





	1. Chapter 1

  1. 1) Body worship, dick stepping



 

“Kiss.”

 

An ankle nudged against Akira’s face, and he turned his head. He pressed his lips to Ryo’s ankle, and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

He was rewarded with a laugh, “What a good boy. I didn’t even need to remind you.”

 

Akira felt as if he should be offended by the name, but his dick seemed to like it, so. Traitorous thing.

 

Then the foot was gone, instead settling on Akira’s crotch, heel rubbing him over fabric. Akira couldn’t help the whine that pulled from his throat.

 

It was almost too much for his instincts, every time. But Ryo could always reign him in, somehow. Even sitting above him, completely undressed, a meal waiting just for him, Ryo had him under control. His angel.

 

Ryo’s melodic voice was his gospel in these moments.

 

“Alright, Akira. No hands. You may touch.”

 

And Akira would worship.

  
  


2) Wall sex, feral

 

Ryo relished when it was like this.

 

Akira salivating, trying to get at Ryo’s throat under his marshmallow coat. No patience for foreplay, only rough handling and moves of possessiveness.

 

His lust taking over so much that Ryo could not even coax him to a bed, if he’d even wanted to. The floor, the couch, the front door. Wherever Akira found him when he’d been taken over. No artificial lubricant, the pleasant feeling of only the strange demon precum slick him over.

 

Akira’s fingers dug into Ryo’s hips, the bottom half of him bare save for how his pants dangled from one leg. His coat fluffed up with every thrust of Akira’s, his back arching against the wall, his knees held up at an uncomfortable angle where he couldn’t quite wrap them around Akira’s waist--

 

Akira would apologize later. But this was how Ryo wanted it.

 

3) Corsets, size kink

 

Devilman's hands were large. Akira knew this, but it wasn't as striking until he was up against Ryo. With that corset on, Devilman's fingers met as his hands wrapped around Ryo's waist.

 

4) Voyeurism

 

The wire on Akira's phone gave Ryo company, sometimes. Sometimes when the silence in his apartment was too much, or he just...missed Akira.

 

Of course, there were always interested times to tap in.

 

Fairly frequent times.

 

Often the sound on the other end would be drowned out by the exaggerated moans of porn actors, but in the late night, when Akira should have gone to bed, but Ryo was still awake working...

 

The sound of slapping skin, labored breathing. The occasional grunt..

 

Just knowing that was there brought Ryo to satisfaction.

 

5) Praise, Pet play, spin-off of the fic “ [ ceaseless laughter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623850) ”

 

"Akira," Ryo cooed, as if he were speaking to a pet. His fingers curled under Devilman's chin, a gentle scratch, then trailed them down the front of his throat. A possessive, suggestive move. One that set Akira on edge--  a vital area, one that needed to be guarded. Only to be touched by someone trusted, a mate--

 

"Open," and Ryo tapped those fingers on Akira's lips.

 

An order, and Akira blindly followed it, opening his jaws.

 

Ryo maneuvered around him, settled his head onto Akira's teeth as if they could be as delicate as a pillow. His hand drifted up, stroked Akira's cheek.

 

"You liked chewing off my arm, didn't you, Akira."

 

Akira could not answer, tried to focus on the delicate touches Ryo gave him.

 

"You could kill me easily now, you know, Devilman. Simply snap your jaws closed."

 

For that, a whine pulled from the back of Akira's throat.

 

"Oh," and Ryo pulled away, out of his mouth, and Akira closed it. Ryo sidled up close, pressed their foreheads together. Danced his fingers over Akira's neck and face, up to his hair. "You're such a good boy, you try so hard not to hurt me."

 

Akira all but melted at the praise.

 

6) Guro

 

Akira's ribs had all but pierced out of his skin in the last fight. Despite the wounds, adrenaline still had him running, ready for a fight or a fuck, anything.

 

Ryo grinned when Akira approached him. That told which Akira wanted.

 

He wrapped his arms around the narrowest part Devilman's waist and tilted his head up to look at him. Then pressed his mouth to his side and laved his tongue over the bones.

 

7) Angst, actual plot

 

Akira fused because, blinded by rage seeing Ryo being attacked, he had lost control enough for a demon to possess him.

 

The Sabbath over, the demons dead and gone at Akira's wrath.

 

Ryo, buried under a pile of their corpses. 

 

Akira could toss them aside without so much as thinking about it, digging through a mockery of rubble that was truly offal and carnage. Unearthing Ryo.

 

Still breathing, thank fuck.

 

Akira spoke his name, brushed his bangs aside.

 

Saw his face.

 

HIS FACE.

  
  


H 

I 

S

 

F

A

C

E

  
  


Satan. The end of worlds. His death. Everyone's death. /Miki's death/.

 

Ryo. It was him. Satan.

 

It could all be stopped. Prevented. Nipped in the bud.

 

Right now.

 

Ryo in this weak human form, already vulnerable from being attacked. It would be easy just to slit his throat, let him bleed out while he was still unconscious. No pain. The world could continue as it was.

 

Or he could just do nothing. Leave Ryo to die on his own.

 

...No.

  
  


No.

 

He could never do that to Ryo.

 

His Ryo. No. No. 

  
  


Akira gathered him in his arms.

 

8) Manga characterizations, comedy, porn mags, handjobs. What are friends for.

 

"Akira."

 

The voice pulled Akira out of his daze, from gazing out of the window, "H-huh? What?"

 

Ryo tapped his pencil and huffed, "Did you want me to help you study, or not? You'll end up like those delinquents that try to take your cash, you know."

 

"Ryo..."

 

"Hm, maybe you just need some incentive, Akira," Ryo reached his hand into his schoolbag, slid something out. Dangled it in front of Akira's face.

 

Now, here in the year of our lord 1972, internet porn? Not a thing.

 

So when Akira was faced with a slim issue of a magazine, with a scantily clad woman on the cover...

 

He grabbed for it. But Ryo had it above his head in no time, "Ah-ah, Akira. Study."

 

"Ryo! How did you even get a hold of that!"

 

"I have my ways, Akira."

 

"Man...I'm jealous."

 

"I don't even have interest in these women," Ryo snorted.

 

"Then why do you even have that?"

 

"For situations like these."

 

"This...is a really specific situation, Ryo."

 

Ryo just smirked.

 

Then, to interrupt their study session, came a scratching at the door to Ryo's bedroom. Some high-pitched whining.

 

"Guh, John..." and Ryo set the magazine on the table as he stood up, "He has a door outside, but he's scared to go on his own. Isn't that sad?"

 

"It's cute..."

 

"Not when it's five am," and Ryo walked out of the room to take his dog out.

 

And Akira was left with his porn issue.

 

He snagged it.

 

Boobies, boobies everywhere.

 

His dream.

 

Then Ryo was back and Akira fucking flung the magazine across the room, trying to act cool.

 

"I saw that."

 

"No you didn't."

 

Ryo raised an eyebrow and gestured a hand in a direction that was....vaguely around Akira's crotch.

 

Oops.

 

Boner.

 

An oversight.

 

"Okay, Ryo, listen."

 

"I'm listening."

 

"The adrenaline, it's. Gonna help me focus."

 

"That's the opposite of what it will do."

 

Akira dropped his face into his hands and groaned.

 

"We can take care of that, you know," Ryo said, completely nonchalant.

 

"Uh."

 

"I told you I have no interest in those women."

 

"Oh. OH."

 

..........................................

 

Then Akira could only say one word: "Nice."

 

And Ryo smirked and uhhhh they made out and Ryo gave him a handy the end

 

do your fucking homework akira

 

9) Pool sex

  
  


"Ingesting salt water is not healthy, Akira, and can lead to dehydration. With what you're suggesting, it's likely that you will--"

 

Ryo shut up when he was out of his swim shorts and Akira's mouth was around him.

 

...

 

when they were done, there was mysteriously a pitcher of lemon water nearby. thanks jenny.

 

10) Blowjobs, toys

 

Akira watched as drool ran down Ryo's chin, and he tried to lurch forward to take Akira's cock in his mouth once more, Akira's hand shooting out to grab his hair and yank him back. That oral fixation of his. Akira should get something to shove in there for him when he fucked him proper.

 

Right now, though, watching Ryo fuck himself on his Size Queen Special (TM) vibrator was hot as hell while he let him suck his cock.

 

 

11) send nudes, comedy

 

The photo on Akira's phone glowed in the dark of his bedroom.

 

Ryo had a really nice ass.

 

A REALLY nice ass.

 

Damn it, and if Ryo was gonna send lewds, that meant Akira should , too, right? Isn't that the etiquette?

 

He flipped on the light and walked to the mirror, held the phone up, twisted his body this way and that.

 

Full frontal dick was too much, that's what girls gossiping had said. No,  couldn't do just a dick pic.

 

But his poor ass.

 

It was so flat.

 

12) First times

 

"Sex is a waste of time and I have no use for it," Ryo said, flipping a hand to brush off the conversation.

 

"I can prove you wrong," Akira replied, grin cocky.

 

"What? With more porn? I don't know how you can find that attractive, Akira."

 

"No..."

 

"Fine. You know what, prove me wrong."

 

\--

 

Ryo, laying half-passed out in crumpled sheets, had been proven wrong after multiple orgasms. Ones that left him all but screaming for Akira to come inside him.

 

Well.

 

Sometimes being wrong was better, right. 

 


	2. bottle caps / bullet shells (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided "fuck it, it's 2018, i'm gonna write a song fic" and it's to Lana Del Rey's "Kinda Outta Luck" 
> 
> so here's the first part of that. 
> 
> Plot is "ryo and akira become renegades"

_ I was born bad, but then I met you _

_ You made me nice for a while _

  
  


“My girl just left me? Really, Ryo?” Akira laughed, but his brows were furrowed in some sort of offense. His voice was small compared to the loud thrum of the bass that rocked the building around them, his eyes reflecting bright in the dim light punctuated with flashes of color.

 

“It got you some nice sympathy, didn’t it?” Ryo laughed, too, and slung his arm around Akira, pulling him into a side-hug and whisking him away to a corner of the room. Akira had never had a girl, and that was the point.

 

“I don’t know if I was ready for that, especially when we…” and Akira was covering his face, red. Of course, his painfully virginal, porn-bingeing Akira being tongue-kissed by a naked woman.

 

“The point of this place is to lose our inhibitions, Akira,” Ryo helped him onto a couch, took a lit roll away from a passerby. Took a hit, grinned, “If we don’t, and a demon tries to merge with us, we will die.”

 

“That’s not very encouraging,” Akira muttered.

 

“It’s not. We’re about to walk into Hell. Together, Akira,” and he leaned in to Akira, pulled him in closer, then dipped his face into his neck.

 

“Ryo-chan…”

 

“I missed you.”

 

He did. Akira was completely technology-illiterate and sparse phone calls on the Makimura’s landline… It wasn’t enough. But he’d had a mission, of course.

 

A mission he now shared with Akira. Their descent into Hell.

 

“Come here, Akira,” and Ryo took Akira’s chin, pulled on the joint. Leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Tendrils of smoke escaping between their breaths. Akira’s lips were soft, just like he was.

 

“Ryo-chan,” and Akira’s eyes were half-lidded. That pill he’d had likely kicking in, exacerbating or muddling whatever feelings he was experiencing. Evidently, physical ones, as he was climbing to half-sit in Ryo’s lap, curled against his side, chest pressed against him and one thigh slung into his lap. Almost... a cuddle. “I didn’t know when I’d ever see you, you know.”

 

“It’s been too long,” Ryo replied. They hadn’t seen each other since they were children, but...things were now different.

 

Akira leaned in to kiss him, even going so far as to nip his lip.

 

Ryo smiled into it. That pill had given Akira some initiative. Losing his inhibitions, definitely. “Well, Akira, let’s enjoy this Sabbath.”

 

A bottle passed back and forth, smoke curling between their lips, touching and meeting in wet sounds. Akira’s hips rocking against his thigh without subtlety. Ryo running a hand through his hair to encourage him on.

 

_ But my dark side's true _

 

Then a broken bottle.

 

And blood. Blood.

 

“COME, AMON!”

 

That was the last of the night, as Ryo was buried into a pile of corpses.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Ryo,” Akira’s voice was now gruff, a stark contrast to his tones from before. Especially dropped low into an almost-growl against Ryo’s mouth.

 

This club scene wasn’t as wild as the Sabbath had been. People were clothed, the haze of smoke from things more innocuous. This wouldn’t be a bloodbath, like the end results of the Sabbath. It was only a hit.

 

Music pulsed, bodies still writhed.

 

Just as theirs did, in a pile of each other in a corner booth where Ryo could watch the room. Where they could blend in as a couple or a convenient hook-up caught up in the club’s mood. Ryo in Akira’s lap. Akira’s hands fumbling under Ryo’s coat.

 

Akira nipped at his neck. Ryo batted him away with a hand, “There he is.” Then he narrowed his eyes, “...With associates, it seems. They’re on my list, too.”

 

“It’s that guy,” Akira’s brows furrowed, his teeth grit, “that pervert bugging Miki.” He picked Ryo up from his lap, went to stand.

 

 Ryo grabbed his arm, jerked him back into the seat, hissed, “Akira, don’t be brash. They might be aware of us. We need to lure them away, somehow.” 

 

He stood, guiding Akira with him, “Either they are here because of us, or they are hunting. For food or fucking.” He narrowed his eyes, “We may need to call this off. I wasn’t aware of--  _ what the fuck _ .”

 

It seemed they saw her at the same time. Miki Makimura, in with that pool of  _ known demons. _

 

Akira was bristling, ready to do something. Something brash, Ryo knew. He’d been that way before becoming Devilman, and that had only made things worse.    
  
“Akira, stop. We need to leave,” Ryo hissed, pulled on his arm. Akira yanked it away.

 

“Miki’s in danger,” Akira said, “and if we leave, someone’s gonna die tonight, even if it weren’t her!”

 

“We’re the only ones who can stop the demons, Akira. We can’t put ourselves in unnecessary danger--”

 

“I gotta get Miki,” and Akira was pushing past him, ignoring Ryo calling his name. Ignoring seeming all possible sense. He walked through the fray of the dance floor, people parting like the Red Sea with his presence, Ryo chasing after him. To the bar, where that group of demons and the Makimura girl stood.

 

Then Akira socked the man he recognized in the jaw.

 

That man wasn’t even on Ryo’s list. But if he was in a group with demons, it was likely he now too had been possessed. ...The implications of that with Makimura were something Ryo would set aside.

 

“AKIRA!” that Makimura girl yelled, her high voice cutting through the music. 

 

“She told you she didn’t want you messin’ with her--” Akira said, getting in his space again.

 

“I can take care of myself, Akira,” Makimura hissed.

 

Something else from Akira, the music drowning it out.Then the yelling of the man beside her, him shoving at Akira. His associates crowding in.

 

Ryo took his chance to walk in, “This should be taken outside,” he cocked his head, “should it not? Think of the lady.”

 

“You go away,” Makimura said, a scowl on her face.

 

But there was a murmur amongst the crowd she was with, and they were shifting. The one Akira identified as ‘the pervert’ spoke up, his face splitting into a grin, “Yeah, let’s take it outside.” 

 

Typical of a species of animals; males fighting over the attention of a female.That burned in Ryo. Akira didn’t need to be in some sort of mating spat. He was already involved.

 

“Akira, you idiot! You--”

 

“You stay here,” Ryo cut her off and stepped away, arm wrapped around Akira. He guided the group to a side exit, the man’s associates following. All demons, it was clear. All going to take on Akira, assuming he was easy prey.

 

Pieces fell into place easily. There would be no demons razing the club. Just a back alley fight, and yelling at some delinquents to go give each other head elsewhere. 

 

As Ryo expected: the hoard of demons had no tact. As soon as the door to the alley shut, they were crowding in on he and Akira. Ryo flipped open his camera, turned to Akira, and nodded.

 

Devilman sprung forth, and Ryo grinned.

 

“Amon!” the demons called, and Devilman was on them. Amon was dead, a great demon overpowered by Akira’s heart.  

 

Sulfurous blood painting the walls and concrete ground. The sounds of skin ripping, bones cracking, the squelch of guts. Akira’s harsh panting and deep growls that Ryo couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy.

 

 Ryo’s own laughter. 

 

The corpses faded, Akira standing again as a man, and one man left standing. The one that Akira had earlier recognized. Likely the strongest out of them, standing back to let his opponent weaken himself before going in. The most intelligent, then, as well: something many demons lacked.

 

Then the door swung open.

 

The demon flashed a grin, and water splashed to the ground, then shot in a stream toward where the door had opened.

 

“Akira, he’ll get away!” Ryo called, and made for the door. He would have to track down another body for his list. Demons would know what they looked like. They would have targets on their backs at all times.

 

But no, of course, somehow it had to be worse.

 

Because Makimura Miki tumbled to the ground, eyes rolling back in her head as water flooded the orifices of her face, through her eyes and up her nose and into her ears and mouth. A gurgle combined with the high sound of her vocal cords moving. The woman, gone now. Instead, a demon rose in her form, that grin it had flashed them earlier spread on her face.

 

“You won’t hurt her,” Makimura’s voice said.

 

Akira bristled, his back arching, muscles flexing. Claws lengthening. He grinned, too-- “I’ll still defeat you, Gelmer!”

 

Gelmer shot for the wall of a building, somehow latching onto brick with Makimura’s fingers, scaling the height and running onto a rooftop and out of Ryo’s view. Akira, of course, followed. Leaving Ryo in the alley alone.

 

Ryo would give chase, but then there was a groan behind him. That man, the one Gelmer had originally inhabited, was stirring.

 

Odd.

 

He was still alive. That was a different form of possession.

 

The smallest pistol in Ryo’s jacket was convenient for locations like these: equipped with a silencer, loaded with subsonic ammunition. Once the man was conscious, Ryo could get information from him. His memories had likely blended with the demon’s, sharing the body so long.

 

But, of course: “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” and some crying, and a recapitulation of the series of events he remembered, “Please, believe me.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

And Ryo shot off his head.

 

_ You never cared what I did at all _

_ Motel singer or the silver pole _

 

Akira had returned shortly before that, it seemed. Because tears were in his eyes, “Ryo… he was human!”

 

“We couldn’t risk him knowing about us, Akira.”

 

Makimura hung limply in Akira’s arms, carried bridal style. Ryo’s gaze fell to her, and he lifted the pistol, “She’ll have to go, too.”

 

“Ryo,” and it was a growl.

 

“We don’t know how much she saw.”

 

Flashes of action.

 

Their heads clashed, quite literally, blood dripping down their faces. Akira’s face was contorted into the expression he made when a demon particularly hit a nerve. Rage.

 

“Akira,” and Ryo was looking into his eyes, “think practically.”

 

Akira growled at him.

 

Ryo narrowed his eyes, “This isn’t just your problem. We share each other’s fate. Live with me, or die with her.”

 

Then, there was a scream from the front of the alley.

 

Akira and Ryo were standing behind a dead body in a blood-soaked alley, Ryo holding a gun.

 

Ryo moved immediately to shoot. Akira swatted his hand.

 

The gun clattered to the ground, but not before the round had been fired. It hit the passerby in the hip, the leg, that area. They wouldn’t be able to run, not far. Ryo scooped up the gun, ran to chase them. But Akira, his superpowered body, was faster. Stopped him.

 

The person got away.

 

Ryo licked his lips.

 

“Is this really how you want it to be, Akira.”

 

“No humans.”

 

He closed his eyes, turned to Akira, opened them again, “Fine, Akira. We’ll need to take measures, then.”

 

Ryo walked to where Makimura laid on the ground, picked her up himself. Deposited her in Akira’s arms.

 

“You can’t trust humans. Not your family, not that girl. The only one you can trust is me.”

 

_ I did what I had to do. _


	3. bottle caps / bullet shells (part 2)

_ Femme Fatale _

 

Ryo drummed his fingers on the hood of his car, phone pressed to his ear. Painted nails clicking against the lacquer. 

 

It was too late to appreciate the mountain view. Car pulled off to an outlet, only the yellow glow of the car’s light from where Akira sat in the passenger seat and the far-off lights of the town below them. Their destination. They didn’t have time for appreciation, anyway. They had a target.

 

Akira’s knee bounced as Ryo’s cigarette burned to its end. Ryo held up a finger at him.

 

“You’ve scrambled the police information. We’ve received the new plates. The images of us have been wiped? Excellent, Jenny,” and he swiped end call.

 

_ Always on the run. _

 

_ Diamonds on my wrist, _

 

He stomped out his cigarette, grinding the embers into the pavement with the toe of his heel. Sliding into the passenger seat, he pulled up the strap of his dress slipping down his shoulder-- a carefully chosen design. Demons-- male, female, any and everything else-- all seemed to react to sexual appeal in any form.

 

Ryo didn’t mind Akira’s gaze on him, either.

 

Akira wouldn’t do it. Even if only popping his shirt a few buttons down brought out enough appeal to attract anyone. Well. It was a waste of good fashion when he’d be tearing it to shreds when he became Devilman. 

 

“Ready, Akira?”

 

Only a nod.

  
He’d been resistant to most lures that Ryo had set up. Only wanting to dive in. Amon likely speaking within him.

 

“Then let’s go,” and his foot was on the gas, a loud rev, and they were going down the mountain at a speed that was far from legal. Far from safe, but he didn’t give a shit.

 

They screeched into a parking spot of the ostentatious hotel that had no place in a town like this. 

 

“ _ RYO! _ ”

 

“Mm?” 

 

“You could hurt somebody!”

 

“Isn’t that the point?”

 

He reached over Akira, pulled a bottle from the glovebox, took a swig, tossed the rest of the bottle to the backseat. Then, “Why are you looking at me like that? We need to blend in,”

 

_ Whiskey on my tongue. _

 

Ryo stepped out of the car, waited for Akira. “Don’t drink anything in the bar. The demon is the hotel owner.”

 

The rationale was simple: no one in a small town would be taking up against a wealthy hotelier. Perhaps, even have a sense of respect for him. Money to the town economy from a resort. No one would be concerned about travelers disappearing.

 

But the demon seemed to be fucking stupid. He was a loner, from all of Ryo’s research. No support of lower demons in his ventures. That was demon’s nature, though, selfishness, keeping food to itself.

 

Ryo explained as much to Akira.

 

“Likely, that speaks to the power of the demon. Be careful. But I believe you’ll have fun.”

 

Akira gave a non-committal nod. Not the reaction Ryo expected. He expected something more along the lines of knuckle-cracking and a grin.

 

“Let’s go,” Ryo flashed him a smile, making his way in, Akira shortly behind him.   
  


_ Before I get bad, I gotta get drunk _

_ So get over here, pour me a cold one _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's all i have of this fic! the remainder of the fic is break up / make up with both of them making increasingly bad decisions.


	4. pyrite (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entirely NSFW!!! 
> 
> WARNING FOR CONSENT ISSUES WITH REGARD TO DECEPTION
> 
> First chapter of dropped fic "pyrite".

[WARNING FOR CONSENT ISSUES WITH REGARD TO DECEPTION]

 

“Akira Fudo...here you are.”

 

“Mmmmmmghhpghh,” was Akira’s response to the voice in his ear, then throwing a hand out and trying to push away the source of the noise. It met with the feeling of skin. He wanted to sleep. Fucking voice.

 

“Akira,” the voice came again. Soft and delicate. Almost like...Ryo’s voice. He rolled over and opened his eyes.

 

The figure of Ryo, lying curled beside him. Ryo’s face, but...almost glowing? Almost more beautiful? No, Ryo was very attractive on his own, anyone could see that. Akira wasn’t into him or anything, but just from an objective point of view. This Ryo, though, had a silken look to him.

 

Akira trailed his eyes down.

 

Ryo had boobs.

 

“UGHHHHHH,” and he covered his face with his hands, “fucking wet dreams ruining everything. Why’s it gotta be Ryo…!”

 

Smooth, so smooth was the small laugh that left dream-Ryo’s lips, a reaction that he could see from the real Ryo. “Here, Akira. Come to my breast,” he said, and held his arms open to embrace him. 

 

The main words Akira caught there were ‘come’ and ‘breast’, and he groaned again. But he still moved in, to get a face full of boob. If it were anyone but Ryo, it’d be a pretty sweet dream. They were really, really good boobs. Well, all boobs were good boobs.

 

Boobs.

 

Ryo hugged him, pulling him closer into his chest. His fingers weaved into Akira’s hair, and he hummed, the sound almost...blissful. As if he wanted nothing more than to be smothering Akira in his rack.

 

Why was this dream so gentle. Sure, Akira was hard already, but usually his dreams were more...to the point. If he told real-Ryo about this, he’d probably psychoanalyze why his dream was all feelingsy and giving him warm fuzzies. But like hell would he tell Ryo about this!

 

To the point! To the point! No more of this! It was too fucking weird!  
  
He wrapped his arms around Ryo’s back and pulled him in, burying his face more in his chest, snuggling into his breasts and groaning into them. He pressed himself against Ryo, rutted his hips.

Another one of those laughs like silk, and Ryo pulled from his hold, “Is that what you would like, Akira?”

 

He growled.

 

Ryo pressed a hand to Akira’s shoulder, guided him onto his back and climbed atop him. Damn, he was completely nude. Perfect curves, a nice cock…

 

Then Akira was engulfed, sudden as all hell. Ryo just, right on his cock.

 

“Shit, fuck,” and Akira grabbed at Ryo’s hips, but Ryo batted his hands away. Watch, don’t touch. Thanks, dream.

 

Hot, tight, fucking wet around his length-- Ryo moving without any sort of prep that someone would actually need to take his girth. Just... ready for him.

 

Ryo’s body just for him. 

 

Nice.

 

No, wait, he wasn’t supposed to think about Ryo like that-- whatever, it was a wet dream. 

 

He clawed his fingers into the bed as Ryo moved on him. That laugh breaking through between moans. Damn, Akira wasn’t even doing anything and he had Ryo moaning like that. He must really like his cock, using it like a dildo or something. 

 

Shit, that was really hot. He liked that. The thought of Ryo masturbating flickered through his head, but that wasn’t as good as how he was using him right now. Fucking himself on Akira. 

 

Ryo cried out when Akira began bucking his hips. A grin curled on his lips and he rested his hands on Akira’s stomach, fingers curling into his abs.

 

Then, the image of wings unfurling from his back. Feathers dancing in his hair. Absolutely beautiful, like a work of art. Not really sexy, almost like he was untouchable…  
  
Untouchable, now that was sexy. An untouchable Ryo bouncing on his cock. Ryo always seemed untouchable, keeping away anyone but Akira. Only Akira.

 

He didn’t know he’d be into wings, but the way they were curling and flexing, an extension of Ryo’s self, an expression of his pleasure… Maybe it was some sort of cognitive leftover from Silene, that’s what Ryo would tell him. Sure, terrible demoness, but hot. 

 

Ryo tensed up, a single gasp escaping him as he froze and shuddered. Like he came. He wasn’t even touching his own cock, it still stood curved against his stomach.

  
Akira kind of wanted to ask, but that was kind of an embarrassing question. The kind of question guys who were shitty in bed asked. Hey babe, did you just come? Then again, Ryo didn’t want him to touch-- Fuck, Ryo coming just from using his cock.

 

Yeah, this fantasy had him close.

 

But despite the seeming-orgasm, Ryo was moving again, faster. Tits bouncing, cock bouncing. Wings spread out, framing and showing off his whole body, making sure Akira couldn’t look anywhere else. A really fucking good view from where Akira was laying. 

 

Sorry, ceiling. Akira came with a weak choke, Ryo wringing all of the energy out of him.

 

And Ryo moaned loud as fuck when Akira came in him, tensing up, falling and sitting on his cock, rocking on it, then coming himself, his own _pretty, damn,_ cock spilling up on his stomach and, fuck, up onto his gorgeous tits.

 

As far as wet dreams go, ten out of ten.

 

Akira passed the fuck out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You seem fairly attentive today,” Ryo remarked in the middle of the plan he was explaining, that Akira was actually understanding for once? Usually it took two or three times before Akira got the gist of it. Ryo used his fancy science words and numbers and why couldn’t he talk like a normal person sometimes.

 

“I mean, I guess? I slept pretty well last night for some reason,” and Akira shrugged. He’d slept in late-- thankfully Sunday-- but when he woke up he felt just as energized as he had the first days he’d had his demon strength. 

 

“Hm,” Ryo quirked an eyebrow, “it seems like your body must be getting more accustomed to your demonic instincts. Then he opened his laptop and started typing in that fast, tip-tip-tip way he did that baffled Akira. Even Taro was better at the home computer than he was... 

 

“My old notes,” Ryo continued, “show that since the last time, around now is when you would be expressing the desire for fighting or sexual release. Or both, given your encounter with Silene.” Then Ryo’s eyes shot up to him, his gaze piercing, “You have not been partaking in such things without my knowledge, have you?”

 

“Ughhh, no, Ryo,” and Akira rolled his eyes. Ryo was keeping tabs now. Who Akira fucked. Who he fought. When he was allowed to fight. “I’m clean, okay? I mean, I watched some porn before bed…?”

 

“Hm...usually masturbation is not enough to quell you, though.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not. And it was kinda boring porn, too?”

 

“It was.”

 

“What?”

  
“Hm? What?”

 

“Uh, well,” Akira scratched the back of his neck, “I dunno. I’m feeling good. And I haven’t like, _done_ anything.”

 

Ryo nodded and gave Akira a little smile, “Good.”

  
For some reason, the praise gave Akira a little flutter.

 

“Then, we’ll get you some food and commence with the plan,” Ryo said as he stood, picking up his phone.

 

Akira always had to eat before they went out. Uh, eating a chunk of demon was not good for his stomach. They learned that. And also, it was really, really gross. Once he came back to his senses, at least. Amon...did not seem to mind. Ew.

 

After a minute or so, Ryo’s brows were furrowed, and he hissed. He tapped at his phone some more, held it to his ear, then yelled a, “What the fuck!”

 

“Huh?”  
  
“ _Jenny isn’t answering,”_ Ryo tossed the phone onto the couch where it bounced, then threw his hands up in the air, “where the fuck is she! She always answers!”

 

“Uh…I mean, she probably has a life, Ryo.”  
  
“Oh, yes, she sure fucking does. You know, I’ve seen her fucking in the kitchen. Right in front of my salad!”  
  


“That’s...kinda hot,” the thought of Jenny getting it while making his numerous dinners--

 

“Akira, that’s disgusting!”

 

“You’ve offered to ask her to, you know, with me!”

 

“That does not involve my food, or my living space!”

 

“Oh,” and Akira laughed, “yeah, it doesn’t. But Ryo, calm down. She has a life.”

 

“Whatever,” and he grabbed his keys, “we’ll stop at a conbini on the way.”

 

“Demons at mass, huh,” Akira mused as he followed Ryo down the stairs, “you wouldn’t have thought…”

 

“It’s a fairly obvious place, honestly,” Ryo shrugged, “but I won’t shirk convenience.”

 

Another monster of the week it was, then.


	5. pyrite (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of pyrite. NSFW!
> 
> Warning again for consent issues.

“Ryooo!” Akira called as he threw open the door to his friend’s apartment. He cracked his knuckles, “I’m here! I’m ready!”

 

“Did we have something planned for today?” Ryo asked from his position at the couch, expression flat, hands folded in his lap where there was...no laptop, somehow?

 

“Nope! I thought, uh, you could come up with something!” and Akira flopped on the couch next to him, “There’s gotta be  _ something  _ that needs fighting, right? Or, you look like you were taking the day off. We can do that.”

 

“No, no,” and Ryo stood up, looked down at Akira where he sat, “We can’t slack in this fight.”

 

“Aren’t you the one always telling me to take a break…?”   
  
“Am I?”   
  
“Uh, yeah.”

 

“You do need to recover between fights.”

 

Akira rolled his eyes. Of course, a little lecture. “So, you have a lead, right? You always have one.”   
  
“I’m certain we’ll find something along the way,” Ryo said and began toward the door, not even looking back at Akira.

 

Ah.   
  
He was in a  _ mood. _

 

“Ryooo,” Akira whined it as he followed Ryo’s trail. Down the elevator, down the road, a meandering path through streets. Ryo not even looking back at him? “What’s up?” 

 

“The sky.”   
  


“Ha-fucking-ha, Ryo. What’s got you so pissy?”

 

“Well, the earth is overrun with demons, for one.”

 

“...Ah, yeah,” and Akira scratched the back of his head, “I mean, that’s always a thing, though.”

 

Maybe it was just getting to Ryo more than usual. His friend had a habit of too much introspection, and all. He could have just thought up something new to dislike, or something like that.

 

Or was having some problems in his research or whatever and that was why he didn’t have his laptop earlier… getting snagged in homework always pissed Akira off. At least, now it did. Before he would just kinda...set it aside...pretend it wasn’t there... but his doctorate friend didn’t need to know that.

 

That could also be why Ryo opted for searching for demons the old-fashioned way.

 

“It is, in fact, always a thing. Does that mean it cannot still anger me?” Ryo still wasn’t looking back at him? Jeez.

 

Okay, time to drop the topic, yeah?

 

“So when do you think we’ll, you know, find something? We’ve been walking around...a lot.”

 

Then Ryo stopped in his steps abruptly, pointed to a back entrance of a vague-looking building. “There.”

 

“Really? Just like that?” 

  
“Yes. Just like that.”

 

Damn, Ryo was getting good at this.

 

And then, yet another demon of the week. More clothes stained with sulfur. The run of the mill stuff for Devilman.

 

  
\--

 

Back to Ryo’s apartment to wash off blood and guts and maybe cry a little. Or a lot. 

 

Ryo stood in the doorway and watched as Akira stripped. Looking him over for injuries, probably. He had a keen eye and was always quick on that stuff, even if Akira would heal right away.

 

“Here,” Ryo said once Akira was totally nude, “I’ll assist you.”   
  
“Wh...With what?” Akira looked at him and raised a brow, “You think I don’t know how to shower…?”   
  


“I won’t, then,” Ryo said, and turned away, looking back for a moment. “Shall we go out again tonight?”

 

“Twice in one day?” Usually Ryo wanted to recuperate, chase the next lead. Well, apparently he’d gotten real good at detecting demons...

  
“The demon menace is always there, Akira.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” and Akira grinned. He liked this. He could go for another fight, or two, or three. He popped his neck and cracked his knuckles, “I’m down.”

 

“You’re standing up.”

 

Akira’s eyes immediately dropped to his dick. It was not, at all, standing up. He could tell. He was naked. “What the fuck, Ryo. Bad joke, you freaked me out.” 

 

Inappropriate boners were becoming the bane of his life. Fucking Amon.

 

Ryo smiled and finally walked out of the room, leaving Akira to his naked glory and to actually get in the shower.   
  
\--

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Ryo said as Akira stepped out of the bathroom in a robe. Ryo was already making his way to the door.

 

“Dude.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I need clothes.”

 

“To fight demons.”

 

“Well, yeah. At least, to travel to where they are…”

 

Ryo  _ huffed.  _ He always had a little sass, but. Jeez.

 

Well, that’s why Akira loved that best friend of his.

 

“Fine, get dressed.”

\--

 

More demon blood and viscera, a corner of the Port of Tokyo.

 

Some demons just didn’t get common sense. Even Akira, without a mind nearly as calculative as Ryo’s, could have figured out that some would be hiding out there.

 

Or, well, a lot hanging out there. Lots of small fry. But even small fry demons were a danger to an individual human. And every human life had to be protected.

 

But hell, fighting a lot of tiny-- that is, regular person-sized-- demons, was exhausting.

 

Once they were all quashed, he flopped down to the ground, leaned back against a shipping container. Took deep breaths, cooling down just like he had to for track back in the old days. 

 

Hah. Old days. Just a few months ago.  

 

Ryo approached him with slow steps through the puddles of sulfur, then knelt down before him. Brushed sweat-damp hair out of Akira’s face. His expression...it seemed...soft? Like...full of admiration, maybe?

 

How often did he see that expression from Ryo? ...A lot, now that he thought about it. His blue eyes with lashes lowered. His pretty lips curved up slighting.

 

Whoah, whoah. Calm down there, Akira. The adrenaline of battle must be getting to him.

 

(But those thoughts weren’t really sexual, were they.)

 

(Man. He’d been thinking of Ryo too much lately. Like…)   
  
(Like how he used to daydream about girls he had a crush on, back before he’d been possessed by Amon.)   
  
(Now all he thought about was fucking, but.)

 

“Akira,” Ryo said, hand cupping his cheek, “you’re so formidable when you fight.”

 

“Thanks, I know,” and Akira laughed.

 

Ryo chuckled, too, echoing him, “We can save this world, together, Akira.”

 

“That’s my goal,” Akira nodded.

 

“Akira, I have something to tell you. That may affect our fight.”   
  
Shit, huh. Some new twist of a discovery that Ryo found? Those were always BAD. Unless it was some kind of new demon weakness. But didn’t sound like it.

 

“Shit, what is it?”

 

Ryo leaned in, eyes looking directly into Akira’s, maybe an inch apart. He took Akira’s face in both hands, his thighs leaning up against Akira’s knees.

 

“I harbor feelings for you.”

 

Whoah whoah whoah.

 

“Whoah.”

 

Ryo cocked his head, “Whoah?”

 

“Uh...Not what I expected.”

 

“And what did you expect?” a smile on Ryo’s lips again.

 

“Not...Not that.”

 

“Do I take this as a positive or negative reaction, then, Akira?”   
  


Akira actually didn’t fucking know. Uh.

 

Well...he had been thinking about Ryo in some weird ways lately.

 

And...he did have a weird little flutter in his chest. Motherfucking butterflies.

 

Wait. Fuck.

 

It was a crush.

 

That...made a lot of sense, actually.

 

“...Positive,” and Akira glanced aside. Shyness hadn’t really plagued him since fusing with Amon, but now…

 

“I’m glad,” Ryo said, and brought his hands to Akira’s knees, guiding them to spread apart, then sliding into that space. Getting rid of all distance between them. Smearing yellow blood onto his white clothes, his coat pressed against Akira’s bare chest. He wrapped his arms around Akira. Embraced him.

 

Ah man, this was warm and good. Akira didn’t even realize he wanted this. Sure, he and Ryo hugged all the time, but it was just as friends. It always made him happy, but this kind of happy was a little different?

 

Oh fuck, Akira had never even had a girlfriend. Oh no. And Ryo had presumably been out living it up in America, and girls always flocked to him.

 

…Okay, okay.

 

Akira might be inexperienced in this, sure.

 

But it would be okay.

 

He had a huge dick.

 

Ryo was still leaning into his space, gazing into his eyes. Lashes lowered, his pretty pink lips just a little parted-- and Akira had seen enough hentai to know where this was going. Akira totally wanted to kiss him, hell yeah. (Amon, however, decided to chime in: “those are some dick suckin’ lips.”)

 

(Sorry, Ryo. He was gonna have a boner during their first kiss.)

 

Akira leaned in for it, and Ryo met him halfway. His lips were all soft from all those moisturizers he used, and Akira was probably imagining it but they tasted kinda sweet.

 

Ryo’s hands threaded up into the hair at the base of his scalp, and he leaned closer in. Pressing their bodies a little too close together. Enough that...he could  _ proooobably  _ feel Akira’s boner.

 

But uh.

 

Evidently he liked it.

 

Because Ryo moaned against his mouth.

 

_ Nice. _

 

Ryo pulled away just a little, breaths just a little too heavy for...not even a full make-out session. And then his hand was out of Akira’s hair, instead tugging him out of his jeans. That hand ran through the demon blood on his chest, then wrapped around Akira’s cock. Delicate fingers not  even fucking close to circling it.   
  
That was really, really hot.

 

Akira’s cock twitched in his hand.

 

Ryo moaned again.

 

Damn. Akira wasn’t even touching him. Like, at all. He needed to change that. 

 

So he threaded his own hands into Ryo’s hair. Pulled him in for a proper make-out session this time. Pushed his tongue past Ryo’s lips, ran his tongue along his teeth. Ryo was human, he couldn’t bite at him like a demon could.

 

...Ryo was delicate, huh. He’d have to be careful…

 

Ryo’s other hand wrapped around Akira’s cock, moved with the slick of blood. One hand playing with the tip, one trying to stroke his shaft.

 

Open palms, curling fingers, smooth in their movements and making Akira get lost in the touch. His cock was already leaking, as it was wont to do with his demonic amounts of release. Ryo took advantage of that, slicking his hands with that to add to the slide of the blood on his dick.

 

Wait, Ryo wasn’t even grinding against him or anything. Just focusing on Akira.

 

They were outside, so it’d probably be cold for him to strip down for Akira to fuck him-- wait, that was moving way too fast, shut the fuck up Amon-- ( _ fuck him into the concrete ground where anyone could see Akira claim him as his, _ )

 

Akira moved a hand to at least palm at Ryo, but Ryo broke the kiss to tell him: “No. Only you.”

 

Fuuuuck.

 

Ryo wanted to touch him that bad?

 

Evidently.

 

Hot.

 

Hot enough that oops, he came.

 

On Ryo’s hand, on his own bare chest, on Ryo’s coat and  _ on his pretty angelic face mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmgh claim him, _

 

Ryo’s cum-streaked ( _ marked marked marked) _ face snuggled into Akira’s neck as he came down from the high of orgasm, whispered things that sounded like a different language with how fucking out of it Akira was.

 

His breathing started to even out, and uhhh, “Oh fuck, Ryo, I’m sorry--”

 

“No, I like it.”   
  


FUUUUUCK

 

And Ryo smiled, fuck there was some cum on his lips, then spoke, “Let’s head back, Akira.”

 

“Y...yeah,” and Akira scratched the back of his head. What were you supposed to do when your best-friend-now-loveeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr?? gave you a really good hand job…? 

 

“Uh, thanks for the handjob,” he stuttered.

 

“Oh. Anything for humanity’s hope.”

 

Well that was a weird pet name but okay. He’d let Ryo call him, like, “fried chicken” if it meant he got another handjob like that.

  
  
  



	6. pyrite (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last I wrote of pyrite. SFW chapter. I'll tell the big plot twist of the story in the end comments, since I don't intend to finish the fic.

Fighting and fucking.

 

Ryo had made Akira’s life idyllic.

 

Well, idyllic as far as it could be with a demon war going on, but. You know.

 

Sometimes they’d wait to get back to Ryo’s apartment. Sometimes it’d just...be on the scene.

 

And while that was hot…

 

Akira liked to cuddle. 

 

...and in their relationship, that had really been the only way Ryo had let him touch him? Kisses, cuddling. Of course, Akira ate that up.

 

Ryo could come untouched. Also extra fucking hot.

 

But, like…

 

_ HE WANTED TO SUCK RYO’S DICK. _

 

Akira said as much, mumbling into the crook of Ryo’s neck, both basking in rosy afterglow, a post-coital spoon. He ran his fingers through the mess on Ryo’s stomach, brought it to his lips.

 

It was probably some sort of demon thing that made it taste so fucking good. (Because, as a horny teen in his porn adventures, he had discovered that, uh, as a human? Jizz does not taste good. He has not attempted to sample his own since then.)

 

“When the time is right,” Ryo hums at him, which is a really weird thing to say about a blowjob when he’d just taken it up the ass seven ways to Sunday, but, what Ryo was comfortable with was important.

 

Akira just snuggled in more. He fucking loved to cuddle, okay.

 

But also, there was this gross nagging feeling-- Oh, right, “Ugh, fuck, I have school tomorrow. I should get back to Miki’s.”

 

“Hm,” and Ryo began to turn in Akira’s arms, pressed their chests together, “why bother? You’ve committed to this. What good does a highschool education do for fighting demons?”

 

“Wha...Really?” and Akira could all but feel his jaw drop. That was something Ryo always got on him about. School. Even once the demon bullshit started!

 

And Ryo just shrugged, “Sleep, Akira.”

  
“...Okay?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's how the plot was gonna go from here...
> 
> "Why was Ryo acting so robotically?" that was a conscious choice-- it's not Ryo. It's Michael. :) Michael decided he could get Akira to fight for the angels instead to defeat Satan, as he discovers Satan's plan before Satan awakens.
> 
> Akira teams up with Jenny to find where Ryo has been captured and then uhhh i guess they fight the angels or something i honestly don't remember

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!! unedited since the time i wrote them. some of these are pretty silly but im keeping them in their original form in the spirit of how i wrote them


End file.
